My little family
by FanGirl Glee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are happily married but now they have to deal with teenager issues and some homophobic problems, but there will always be the family(:
1. Chapter 1

"I think Jake should go to Dalton" Blaine said to Kurt.

"And what about Taylor? She can't go to Dalton"

"But she can go to Mckinley"

"And we will move back to Ohio?" Kurt said.

"If you want" Blaine said "But I have to leave here my job"

"You can talk to Alex and manage the studio from Ohio" Kurt said.

"That sounds good" Blaine said giving Kurt a kiss in the forehead.

"DADDY!" Megan cry from upstairs and Kurt and Blaine ran upstairs.

"What happened here!?" Kurt asked when he saw the mess in Megan's room.

"Ian came and took my toys!" Megan said.

"Ok, Meggie, calm down" Kurt said and took Megan "Blaine can you go and look for Ian please?... And where were you when this happened Meggie? You were supposed to be taking care of your brother"

"I went to the bathroom daddy!"

"And when you came back he was gone and your room was a mess?" Kurt asked and Megan nodded.

"Here is the guilty!" Blaine said with Ian walking next to him.

"Come her Ian, sit here next to me, so, did you do all this mess?" Kurt asked.

"No"

"Ian tell me the true, did you do this?" Blaine asked and Ian nodded.

"Ok, then I need that you apologize with your sister and then clean this ok?" Kurt asked and Ian nodded "come on! apologize"

"Sorry Meggie" Ian said and Meggie nodded.

"Good, now clean this and Meggie put your shoes on because we need to go to pick up Taylor and Jake"

"Where are they daddy?"

"Taylor went to the movies and Jake when to to the mall so hurry!" Kurt said and started walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hi dads!" Taylor said when she got into the car.

"Hi Taylor!" Kurt said.

"Who is that guy Taylor?" Blaine said.

"He is just a friend daddy"

"Did you came here just with him?"

"Yes"

"Well then is not just your friend..."

"Blaine I think we should talk about this later..." Kurt said.

"Yeah, you are right" Blaine said "And do you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah! It was great and really funny!"

"That's good!"

"Ian took my toys today!" Megan said.

"Really Megs?" Taylor asked and Megan nodded "why?"

"I don't know he just take them!"

"I wanted to play!" Ian said.

"That's why he took them Megs!" Taylor said.

"Taylor can you call Jake and tell him we are here?" Blaine said.

"It's ok if I just text him?"

"Yeah it's ok" Kurt said.

"There he is actually" Blaine said "next to the blond guy"

"Oh yeah he is coming" Kurt said looking at Jake walking to the car next to the blond guy.

"Hi dads!" Jake said when he was next to the car.

"Hey Jake!"

"Dad can we take Gavin to his house?"

"Gavin?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah! He is Gavin my... friend, and Gavin they are my dads Kurt and Blaine, Taylor my twin, Megan my sister and Ian" Jake said pointing at his family.

"Hi" said Gavin with a little smile.

"So, can we take him?" Jake asked.

"Yeah! Get in come on!" said Kurt.

"Thanks dad!" Jake said.

"And where do you live Gavin?"

* * *

"Oh God Taylor is talking on the phone again!" Kurt said "let's get them to the bed come on"

The first room they visited was Ian's room.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Kurt said and gave Ian a kiss in the forehead.

"Goodnight daddies"

"Night buddy" Blaine said.

The next Megan's room.

"Goodnight daddies!" Megan said.

"Night sweetheart" Blaine said.

"Sleep well Megs" Kurt said and gave her a kiss in the forehead.

And now Taylor's room.

"Taylor?" Kurt asked.

"Yep?"

"You've talked for an hour" Blaine said "it's time to sleep"

"But first we need to ask you something..." Kurt said.

"Then ask..." Taylor said.

"Hang up the phone!"

"Ok wait a second... Dylan? I need to go... My dads want to ask me something... I don't know!... Yeah we'll talk tomorrow... Ok bye! sleep well... Me to bye!" Taylor said "Now what is it?"

"I suppose Dylan is the one that was with you in the movies right?" Kurt asked and Taylor nodded.

"Is he your boyfriend Tay?" Blaine asked worried.

"Dad..."

"It's ok sweetheart, just tell us the truth, is he you boyfriend?" Blaine said.

"Kind of..."

"It's ok, thank you" Kurt said with a smile "how long you've dated?"

"For like two months now"

"Ok, you now that you can tell us everything and you now about the... humm... sex stuff right?" Blaine asked

"Humm... Yeah dad, we've talk about it" Taylor said ashamed and Kurt smile of how similar Blaine and her were, after all Blaine was Jake's and Taylor's biological father.

"Ok then you need to sleep honey, goodnight" Kurt said and moved her curls to the back of her head and kissed her in the forehead.

"Yeah goodnight dads! Love you!"

"Love you too Taylor" Blaine said and closed the door.

"Well the teenager issues are starting..."

When they reached Jake's room the door was closed.

"Do you think he is...?" Kurt asked worried.

"I don't know, I mean he is a teenager" Blaine said and then knock the door.

"Oh! hang on Gav! Come in!" Jake said and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh God this kids think we are rich! They keep talking in the phone!" Blaine said and open the door.

"Hey Jake!" Kurt said "it's bed time hang up the phone"

"Ok wait a second... Gavin? I need to go... Yeah... Sleep good, night!" Jake said.

"Goodnight Jake"

"Night dads"

"Sleep well" Blaine said and close the door.

"It's time that we go to sleep to..."

"Do you think Jake is gay?" Blaine asked when they were in their room.

"I don't know, I mean he seem really straight to me before tonight..."

"Yeah, for me too, but I don't know this boy..."

"Gavin?"

"Yeah Gavin I thought that they aren't really friends..." Blaine said "should we ask him?"

"I don't think sweetie, he will tell us when he is ready ok?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded "now get in the bed!"

* * *

It was a cold night and Kurt get up at midnight to see the kids, but first he needed to go to the bathroom, when he finished he went to Jake's room since it was the closest to the bathroom but when he open the door he saw that Jake wasn't in the room, when he was walking to his room to tell Blaine he saw the light of Taylor's room on, just when he was about to open the door he hear a short talk in the room, Taylor and Jake:

"Then... are you...?" Taylor asked.

"No! He is just my friend" Jake said "but don't tell to our parents!"

"Why?"

"I think they would be disappointed..."

"I don't think that!" Taylor said.

"Well, at least let me tell them..."

"Yeah... Don't worry about that!" Taylor said and Kurt thought it was the right moment to come in.

"Guys!" Kurt said and they jumped "what are you doing up? It's midnight!"

"You scared us!" Jake said.

"Sorry dad, we wanted to talk, you know... twins things!" Taylor said.

"I really don't get how this twins things work" Kurt said "but whatever, Jake to your room..."

"yeah, night Taylor!" Jake said and played with her curls for a second "night dad"

"Night Jake" Kurt said and now he was the one who played with Jake curls "night Taylor"

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You get mad about the Dylan thing?"

"No sweetie it's ok, we just want you to be smart ok?" Kurt said and Taylor nodded "now sleep Taylor"

* * *

**While I was writing 'The other family' I came up with this idea and I really wanted to write it, so I hope you liked it(:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Then he isn't gay?" Blaine asked.

"That's what I hear last night!"

"Then this is weird"

"I think we should let him decide what he is..." Kurt said.

"Yeah... Why don't we talk with them about the Dalton and Mckinley thing?"

"Yes, Can you go and get them, also Ian and Megan"

"Why Ian and Megan?" Blaine asked.

"Because they are involved in this decision too, if we are moving to Lima again..."

"Ok, I'll go and get them" Blaine said and walked to the living room where Megan and Ian were watching Bambi.

"Guys can you go to the table for a moment? we wanted to talk with you..." Blaine said and paused the movie.

"Daddy!... But Bambi!"

"You can watch it later sweetheart..." Blaine said and the other two stood up "come on, I'll be there in a second..."

Blaine walked upstairs and walked in Taylor's room and she was talking on the phone.

"Taylor! You can't talk all the time in the phone!"

"Dad!"

"Come on Taylor, hang up and go to table we want to talk with you" Blaine said.

"Dad we've talk about this..."

"We are not talking about that! It's about high school!Come on I want you there in a minute sweetie"

Blaine walked to Jake room and once again the door was closed "Jake?... Jake?... Come on dude!" After 3 minutes he decided to open the door and saw Jake sleeping "Jake!... Buddy! Wake up, we need to talk!"

"Huuu?"

"We need to talk buddy come on!"

"Dad?"

"Yes Jake! Wake up!"

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk" Blaine said and Jake stood up and walk downstairs.

"Why Jake looks like a zombie?" Megan asked scared.

"Because I'm a zombie!" Jake said and take Megan in his arms and bite her and Megan was laughing and screaming.

"What do you wanted to talk about?" Jake asked.

"High school..."

"Am I going to high school?" Ian asked excited.

"No, Ian, Taylor and Jake are going to high school..."

"Huu!" Ian said mad.

"So?" Taylor asked.

"We want to move to Lima..." Blaine said.

"What?!" Jake and Taylor asked at the same time.

"We thought that Jake can go to Dalton and Taylor to Mckinley..."

"Dalton?" Jake asked.

"Yeah! It's the school were your father and I met" Blaine explained.

"And when your dad gave me my first kiss..." Kurt said.

"Awww... And what about Mckinley?" Taylor asked.

"Well after we got together your dad went back to Mckinley and the next year, his senior year and my junior year, I transferred to Mckinley to be with him... And the rest os just history" Blaine said and gave a peck on the lips to Kurt.

"And why in different schools?" Jake asked.

"Because Dalton is a school for boys" Kurt said "but if you want to be with Taylor then you can be in Mckinley too"

"I don't know, I mean I don't want to be away from Taylor" Jake said "I have to think about it"

"Then what do you think of moving to Lima guys?" Kurt asked to the little ones.

"I want to live near grandpa and grandma!" Megan said.

"Me too! I missed them!" Ian said.

"Then we'll go to Lima this weekend to see some houses ok?" Blaine asked.

"Yup! Can we go now daddy? Bambi is waiting for us!" Megan said.

"Yes Megs! Go and watch Bambi!" Blaine said and when he was about to stand Jake said:

"Actually... Humm... Dads?"

"Yes honey?" Kurt said.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Jake said nervous.

"Go ahead!"

"Humm... How do..." Jake said

"Daddy daddy!" Megan said "it's raining!"

"Really Megs?" Blaine asked and Megan nodded "can we go out? please?"

"Oh my God! I thought I had four kids! No five!" Kurt said "Ok go!"

"Taylor is raining come on!" Blaine said "can you ask us later buddy?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Then come on let's go outside!"

Blaine, Jake, Taylor, Ian and Megan ran to the yard and started to play down the rain and Kurt was just watching them from the door.

"Come on Kurt! Let's play!" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

"No Blaine!" Kurt said and Blaine just lifted him and started to run with Kurt in his arms shouting "Blaine! Oh my God! This is so cold! My clothes! My hair! Fuck you Blaine Warbler!"

"Hey! The vocabulary!" Blaine said and the kids just giggled.

"Blaine put me down now!" Kurt said "I hate this!"

"Tell me you hate kisses under the rain!"

"I hate kisses und..." Kurt was saying when Blaine kissed him.

"No you don't!" Blaine said and kissed him again "you can go now..."

"No before you kiss me again!" Kurt said.

"You have to catch me first!" Blaine said and started to run and Kurt was just behind him whe he fell and Blaine lay on top of him and kissed him.

"Get a room!" Jake said.

"Oh shout up!" Kurt said and pull Blaine down of him.

* * *

"Dad can I go to Gavin's house?" Jake asked.

"Are you dry?" Kurt said.

"Yep!"

"Do you need me to take you there?"

"No he is coming to pick me up"

"Oh ok! Then I guess is ok!" Kurt said and the doorbell ring

"Oh! That's Gavin! Can you open and I'll be there in a second?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, sure" Kurt said and opened the door "Hi Gavin!"

"Hello Mr. Hummel-Anderson" Gavin said.

"Kurt"

"Oh Kurt, sorry" Gavin said and Kurt looked at the car in front of the house with a man inside.

"Is he your dad?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my God!" Kurt said and Jake appear behind Kurt.

"Hey Gav! What's going on?"

"I have no idea" Jake said.

"Blaine You have to see this come on!" Kurt said and Blaine ran next to Kurt.

"Kurt I have to brush my hair!" Blaine said "Hey Gavin!"

"Hello Mr. Hummel-Anderson"

"Call me Blaine!, What is it Kurt?"

"Gavin? Your last name is Duval?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Gavin Duval why?"

"Blaine..." Kurt said pointing at the car,

"Oh my God!" Blaine said and started to run to the car followed by Kurt "NICK!"

"What the...?" Jake said.

"Kurt? Blaine?" Nick said "oh my God!"

"How are you man?!" Blaine said and gave Nick a hug.

"Great! I don't know you where Jake's parents!" Nick said "why didn't you told me Gavin?"

"Because I didn't knew that you know each other!" Gavin said.

"We look for you for the wedding!" Kurt said "we never found you!"

"After I finished high school I went to L.A. without saying anybody and three years later I came here ..."

"Oh! That's a good life story" Kurt said.

"Dad can we go?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah get on the car! I guess we can talk an other day?" Nick said.

"Yes, when you want!" Blaine said.

"Bye dads!"

"Bye Jake!" Kurt and Blaine said "bye Nick and Gavin! It was nice to see you again!"

* * *

**Tell me if you liked it and if anything it's wrong just tell me(:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad I thought about the Mckinley thing and I don't want to go..." Taylor said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want to leave my friends..."

"Sweetheart you can get more friends in Lima!"

"I don't know daddy!"

"I would be better if you have told us before we came to Lima looking for a house!"

"I'm sorry dad!" Taylor said "well I don't know dad maybe we can come here, it's like starting your life again, a new beginning!"

"A new chapter of your life!" Kurt said "hey! Taylor?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Humm... Do you know... if... Jake..."

"Dad!" Jake said walking in the living room.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Were is daddy Blaine? I want to talk with you!"

"You are going to ask them about that today?" Taylor asked and Jake nodded.

"In the tire shop with your grandpa, what is the problem?"

"I think you should wait until we are in New York again..." Taylor said.

"Yeah! You are right! Nothing dad! I'll be outside, you want to come?" Jake said and Taylor nodded.

* * *

"I can't deal with the teenager issues dad!" Kurt said when Burt, Carole, Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the table.

"Now you see how difficult it was for me!" Burt said "oh! And when you started to date Blaine! Oh it was hell!"

"Well, we are kind of dealing with that now!" Blaine said.

"Really? who?" Carole asked.

"Taylor, she's being dating this guy, Dylan and we don't know what to do! I mean she is fifteen now!" Kurt said.

"I know kiddo, it's hard to deal with that, and more because she is your first girl!"

"Everything is going to be ok! All they need is space" Carole said "and what about Jake?He has a new girlfriend?"

"Oh Jake! He is a different case!" Blaine said.

"He is trying to discover if he is gay or straight! And he kind of have a boyfriend now, we are not sure but that's what it seem!"

"He told you?" Blaine asked.

"No, he was about to, but you were in the tire shop and our dear Taylor told him that he should wait" Kurt said.

"It's the same that you did but in different persons! First you told me you were gay, then you dated Brittany and then Blaine!"

"I know dad! And now I have to pay for what I did to you!" Kurt said.

"And how did you deal with the menstruation thing?" Carola asked.

"Well, she hasn't menstruate yet!" Kurt said " we took her to a doctor and he said it was completely normal and that it can happen pretty soon"

"You can talk to Rachel if you don't know what to do!" Carole said "or just call me!"

"We will" Blaine said.

"Oh! I hear another teenage issue! I think it's a boyfriend..." Burt said "it sounds like a broken heart"

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"You cry! a lot!" Burt said "now go and see your daughter!"

* * *

"Taylor?" Kurt said "sweetie can we come in?"

"Yes" Taylor said sobbing.

"Why are you crying baby?" Blaine asked and moved her curls to the back of her head.

"Dylan..."

"You had a fight?" Kurt asked and Taylor nodded "are you ok?"

"No"

"You broke up?" Blaine asked and Taylor nodded "Oh! baby!"

"He told me I am a slut!" Taylor said and started to cry more.

"That son of a...!"

"Blaine! It's not the moment!" Kurt said "Come here baby..."

Taylor moved and cuddled in Kurt's arms.

"Everything it's going to be ok sweetie" Kurt said playing with her curls "you are not a slut"

"No not at all" Blaine said.

"I know" Taylor said "I really need Jake now"

"You want us to go and tell Jake?" Kurt asked and Taylor nodded.

"Thank you daddies" Taylor said "I love you"

"We love you to sweetheart"

"Oh! Jake! Your sister needs you!" Kurt shout.

* * *

"Sweetheart? Are you crying again?" Blaine said and Taylor nodded "you need to sleep Taylor, it's three in the morning!"

"Can you sleep with me tonight daddy?" Taylor said sobbing.

"Of course! Make me space!" Blaine said and cuddle with Taylor in the little bed.

"Can you sing to me daddy?"

"Sure..."

"Sometimes I wonder how's it gonna feel  
Will my first love be true and real  
Will I be ready when my heart starts to fall  
What will I do when my love comes to call  
And my daddy tells me that I light up his world  
Everday he says, "Darlin you're my best girl."  
He tried to teach me from the very start  
The meaning of love so nobody breaks my heart

Will my love come in a bowl of fire  
Will it be filled with hope and desire  
Will my love come in the pourin rain  
Am I ready for the joy  
Am I ready for the pain  
Am I ready for the boy  
Am I ready for love... for love

I know I'm not a little girl anymore  
Cause I'm feelin things I've never felt before  
Sweet sensations and anticipations  
Calling commotion to my emotions  
And I hear the words my daddy said to me  
He said be true to yourself and keep your spirit free  
And love will find you one way or another  
Be good to yourself and be good to eachother

Will my love come in a bowl of fire  
Will it be filled with hope and desire  
Will my love come in the pourin rain  
Am I ready for the joy  
Am I ready for the pain  
Am I ready for the boy  
Am I ready for love... for love

It's a run around the world and it's movin so fast  
Though I wanna find a love that's gonna last  
A love so strong that it can withstand  
The weight of this world in the palm of its hand

Will my love come in a bowl of fire  
Will it be filled with hope and desire  
Will my love come in the pouring rain  
Am I ready for the joy  
Am I ready for the pain  
Am I ready for the boy  
Am I ready for love... for love"

"Thank you dad" Taylor said.

"Sleep good Taylor" and with that they fall sleep.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked "Blaine? Taylor have you see...? Oh! Blaine, Taylor you need to wake up! We need to eat!"

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You need to wake up baby" Kurt said "and you too miss!"

"No no, don't wake her! She was up almost al night"

"awww you are so sweet, then get up"

"Yeah yeah"

"What happened last night?"

"she was crying and she asked me if I can sing to her and then we fall sleep" Blaine said when they were in their room.

"You are so sweet!" Kurt said with a smirk "... and hot"

"Really?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, and they kissed passionately "where are the kids?"

"Sleeping" Kurt said between kisses when they were in the bed.

"And your parents?"

"Out" Kurt said kissing Blaine's neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck! Blaine stop asking questions!" Kurt said.

"If that's what you want!" Blaine said, he took his shirt of and then Kurt's shirt.

"Dads!..." Jake said, opened the door and saw his parents in boxers kissing "oh! Shit!"

"Shit!" Kurt said when Jake ran out "Jake! Come here!"

"I think we should dress first!" Blaine said.

"Oh yes! Where are my pants?"

"Here..."

"oh! Thanks!" Kurt said "Jake!"

"Are you dressed?" Jake asked.

"Yes, Jake!"

"What do you wanted?"

"Nothing, continue with your... thing"

"No! Not now that you are awake!"

"I can go to sleep again!" Jake said "Or I can sit outside and make sure that anybody comes in!"

"No Jake!" Kurt said embarrassed.

"Oh! I know! Tonight, after we go to Dalton we can go to the movies with my grandpa and grandma and you can stay here and do your thing"

"Maybe..." Blaine said.

"Blaine!"

"Come on Kurt! I miss to do it!" Blaine said.

"You see dad? You need to keep him happy!"

"Oh my God!" Kurt said "first, it's not your business what we do and what we don't do in our private life, and second we aren't discussing things of our sexual life in front of jake!"

"No, but I really want to see a movie!" Jake said.

"A movie?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah! Tonight!" Jake said "and my dads are staying"

"Why?"

"Because I found them..."

"JAKE!" Kurt screamed.

"Oh! because they are having a romantic dinner" Jake said "I'll tell you later..."

"Oh God!" Blaine said.

* * *

**REVIEW!(:**

***The song is 'Am I ready for love?' by Taylor Swift.**


	4. Chapter 4

"How was the movie?" Kurt asked happily.

"Great!" Carole said.

"Oh that's awesome" Blaine said.

"Megs, Ian it's time to sleep! Tomorrow we have to be in the airplane at 6 a.m!" Kurt said.

"But daddy!" Ian said.

"No sweetheart you need to sleep"

"What if I help you to put your pajama, Taylor helps Megs and your grandma makes dinner?" Burt asked and Ian nodded, and they run upstairs.

"Oh! You made it!" Jake said when Blaine Kurt and he were alone.

"Sorry?" Kurt asked.

"You had sex!" Jake said and Blaine and Kurt blushed.

"Jacob!"

"What? I know, I always know!" Jake said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because you are always super happy after sex, and my dad have this weird sweaty look"

"What the hell?"

"Dad, there is just one thing I need to know..." Jake said "how does it works?"

"I think you know too much, Jacob! Go to your room!" Kurt said.

"But dad! I'm serious!"

"No Jacob! You don't need to know!" Kurt said and Jake run upstairs.

"Kurt, I think he really wanted to know"

"He was just playing! and I refuse to talk about my sexual life with my son!"

"No Kurt, it's not about our sexual life" Blaine said "maybe he wanted to know how it works..."

"You mean sex?"

"Gay sex, actually" Blaine said.

"Then he is gay?" Kurt asked.

"We don't know, maybe he is, but we are not sure"

"Now I fell terrible!" Kurt said and started to cry.

"no, it's not your fault" Blaine said and hugged him "by the way... Tonight was awesome!"

* * *

"Jake?" Taylor asked "Why are you crying?"

"I was about to asked them..." Jake said sobbing.

"And what happened?"

"My dad got mad and he send me here!"

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"I asked them how gay sex works, and he thought I was talking about their private life!"

"Oh! Jake! Don't worry!" Taylor said "everything it's going to be ok"

"No! They don't want me to be gay!"

"Jake, first, you are not sure if you are, and second they will love you no matter what you are!"

"I need to see Gavin"

"Tomorrow you will see him, but maybe tonight you can call him"

"My cell phone is downstairs..."

"Here, take mine, but don't talk too much ok?" Taylor said and Jake nodded.

"Thanks Taylor"

* * *

"Jake? Why are you so upset?" Kurt asked him when he was back from school.

"Today... Gavin told me he is gay"

"And where is the problem?" Blaine asked.

"You won't understand" Jake said and started to walk to his room.

"Hey! Mister! Come back!" Kurt said "you have no reason to be upset! You have to dads, so I think there is absolutely no reason to be homophobic, you need to be supportive about this! I thought he was your best friend and best friends are there to help each other! You need to stop your selfishness and start helping Gavin!"

"Dad! It's not that!" Jake said, he sat on the floor and started to cry.

"Dad? I am hungry!" Taylor said walking in the kitchen "Jake? What happened? It's about that?" Taylor asked, Jake nodded and she gave him a hug.

"Jake, I..." Kurt said.

"No dad! Can you leave us alone please?" Taylor asked and Blaine nodded.

"Jake? Look at me! Come on!" Taylor said.

* * *

"Blaine! Look! Look! Jake is kissing that girl!" Kurt said in the car.

"WHAT?" Taylor asked.

"There! The blonde, beautiful girl" Kurt said and Taylor got out of the car.

"JACOB!" Taylor shouted, took his hand and lead him to the car.

"What the hell is that?!" Taylor asked when they were in the car.

"SHE is Sandy, my girlfriend!"

"You can't have a girlfriend!" Taylor said.

"Taylor..." Jake said.

"Sorry Taylor?" Kurt said "why can't he have a girlfriend?"

"Because he is..." Taylor said.

"TAYLOR! Shut the fuck up!" Jake screamed.

"Jacob! Your little brothers are here!" Kurt said "we will talk in the house!"

"Jake was kissing a girl!"

"Not now Megs!"

* * *

"Are you ready to go guys?" Blaine asked and they nodded "come on guys! This is the last time we see this house, you can get a little emotional..."

"Let's go honey, I think they want to go!" Kurt said "you said goodbye to all your friends Taylor?"

"Yep!"

"What about you Jake? You said goodbye to Sandy?" Blaine asked.

"yes" Jake said quietly.

"And Gavin?" Kurt asked.

"No"

"Sorry? Jacob he is your best friend! It's the last time you see him!"

"No dad, it's not the last time!" Jake said.

"Sweetie, I know this can be a little too much for you, but this is for real!"

"NO! Gavin is also going to Dalton!" Jake said "can we go now?"

"Yes, let's go"

"Why didn't you told us?"

"Sorry dad, my fault!" Jake said.

"Ok, everyone! Get in the car!"

* * *

"So... the plan for today" Kurt said "your grandma is coming to help you to settle in, meanwhile we are going to Dalton to help Jake to pick a dorm"

"I don't need your help!" Jake said "I can do it by myself!"

"I'm tired of this attitude!" Blaine said "why are you so upset?"

"Nothing!"

"Guys can you let us alone for a second please?" Blaine asked and they nodded "come on Jake!"

"No no no no NOO!" Jake said and started to cry.

"Come on Jacob! The last time you said something else than yes, no, or whatever was almost two months ago!" Kurt said "Why are you like this?"

"I'm tired dad! I don't who I am! Fuck! i don't even know what I am!" Jake said.

"Sweetie you just need time to figure out that, They will help you in Dalton, that's why you go to school!"

"No! I'm not talking about that!..." Jake said sobbing "I mean, I always thought I was straight"

"Then you are straight!"

"No! Then I kind of like Gavin!"

"And what about Sandy?" Kurt asked.

"Oh! She was just a game!" Jake said "she was for you!"

"Sorry?"

"You don't want me to be gay!"

"Sorry mister, but I don't know if you remember but you have to dads, so I think that at least the homophobic problems are solve!"

"Everytime I ask you something you get mad!"

"Oh! This is all about the gay sex! We thought that you were talking about us!"

"I don't want to know about your sexual life!"

"Look Jake, everyone needs time to figure that out, we can't tell you what you have to do, and if you are gay or straight it won't matter we will love you" Blaine said.

"But I feel sorry for Sandy"

"Don't worry even we kiss some girls in the process!" Blaine said.

"Just don't do it again" Kurt said "I mean, don't play with other persons feelings ok?"

"Thank you dads" Jake said "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry sweetie"

* * *

**Review! C:**


	5. Chapter 5

"Isn't it great that your room is next to mine?" Jake said happily.

"Yeah! We can go together to everywhere!" Gavin said.

"Yeah! It's amazing"

"You told them Jake?" Gavin asked.

"About what?"

"Your- you know... situation"

"To my dads?" Jake asked and Gavin nodded. "Well I told them that I was figuring what I was..."

"They were ok with that?" Gavin asked.

"Yes" Jake said "why?"

"My dad wasn't that happy"

"What?"

"When I told him he was really mad, and he never talked to me, that's why I am here, I know that if I came to Dalton I won't see him everyday!" Gavin said and started to cry "I just wish my mom was here"

"Oww Come here Gav" Jake said and hugged him.

* * *

"I'm home!" Taylor said closing the door.

"Oh! Hi sweetie!" Kurt said happily "wash your hands and we can eat in a second"

"Hi Taylor!" Blaine said and gave her a kiss in the forehead. "Ian! Megan! It's time to eat!"

When they were sitting at the table and eating they started talking about their days.

"Tomorrow is the cheerleading tryout" Taylor said excited.

"You want to be a cheerleader?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yeah, it seems fun" Taylor said.

"Another club that you want to join?" Blaine asked.

"No"

"What about the glee club?" Blaine asked.

"Oh! They are lame!" Taylor said.

"Sorry?"

"The glee club is full of weird people!" Taylor said "and their teacher! He is like super weird"

"Well we were in the glee club when we were in high school" Kurt said "and the glee club was the only place were your dad and I were supported, no matter what, we were a family, once, your auntie Quinn got pregnant, she was quick out of Cheerios immediately! They make fun of her, but the glee club was there for her always! Then she wasn't in the glee club anymore, and she became a skank! But we always told her that we were there for her, then she was back in the glee club and got into Yale, we were a strange combination but we were a real family!"

"Kurt! Calm down" Blaine said "I thank Taylor should make an audition for the glee club"

"I don't sing"

"You sing like angels do!" Kurt said "you are daughter of this amazing singer, and you think you are bad?"

"I never sing in front of anyone" Taylor said "I don't know anything about singing!"

"We will help you! We heard you sing, and it's beautiful"

"Let's make a deal, you do your tryout for the Cheerios only if you make an audition for the glee club"

"Yeah! It's fair, but you need to help me ok?" Taylor said and they nodded.

* * *

"Good morning!" Brett screamed.

"Jacob! Wake up!" Cory screamed and jumped in Jake's bed.

"Oh! I hate my roommates!" Jake said and he heard a familiar giggle in the back. "Gavin?"

"Hi Jake!" Gavin said happily "today are the auditions"

"Oh my god!" Jake said "I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be! You are son of the amazing Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson!"

"You should be his boyfriend Jake!" Cory said and Jake and Gavin blushed.

"You are crazy!" Jake said and stood up to take a shower.

"No, he is right! You make a lovely couple!" Brett said.

"I'm not even sure if I'm gay, so, shut up!" Jake said "Gav, can you look in my drawer for my uniform?"

"Sure!" Gavin said.

* * *

"We are next" Gavin said.

"I can't do this!" Jake said "I never sang in front of someone, only you or my dads"

"You are great!" Gavin said "Believe me! Now come on it's our turn"

They walked into the Warblers common room and stood in front of everyone.

"Hi, I'm Gavin Duval"

"And I'm Jacob Hummel-Anderson"

"And we were wondering if we can sing a duet" Gavin said.

"I think it's okay" a boy said from the table that was in the center and they nodded.

"This is 'underwater' from Mika" Jake said.

"Bursting through a blood red sky  
A slow landslide  
And the world we leave behind  
It's enough to lose your head  
Disappear and not return again..." Gavin started singing.

"When I fall to my feet  
Wearin' my heart on my sleeve  
All I see just don't make sense

You are the port of my call  
You shot and leavin' me raw  
Now I know you're amazing" Jake sang, he wasn't nervous anymore.

"'Cause all I need  
Is the love you breathe  
Put your lips on me and  
I can live under water, under water, under water!  
Under water!" They sang together, Jake took Gavin's hand and they were looking in the eyes.

"Flying through a bright blue sky  
With a space boy high  
From the world I leave behind  
It's enough to lose my head  
Disappear  
And not be seen again" Jake sang.

"When I fall to my feet  
Wearin' my heart on my sleeve  
All I see just don't make sense

You are the port of my call  
You shot and leavin' me raw  
Now I know you're amazing" Gavin sang with tears in his eyes, still holding Jake's hand.

"Cause all I need  
Is the love you breathe  
Put your lips on me and  
I can live under water, under water, under water!  
Under water!

With your love I can breath under water  
With your love we could breath under water" They finished the song together and everyone in the room stood up and applaud them.

"I think I talk for everyone that it was really amazing guys! Thank you!" The guy in the table said "can you go outside with the other guys while we deliver please?"

"Sure!" Gavin said excited. "Thank you!"

"Thank you!" Jake said.

* * *

"DAD!" Taylor screamed "I'm home!"

"Hi sweetie!" Kurt said from the living room.

"Come here dad! Look!" Taylor said excited and Kurt ran to where she was.

"Oh! You are in the Cheerios!" Kurt said "Sweetie you look gorgeous with the uniform!"

"Thanks daddy!"

"And what about the glee club?"

"Crap! I forgot about the glee club!" Taylor said "I'm sorry, I'll see tomorrow okay?"

"It's okay sweetheart! Congrats!" Kurt said and hugged her.

"Where is my dad?"

"He went for Megs and Ian, but it was a long time ago!" Kurt said "I'll call him, you go and change"

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Oh my god! Kurt!" Blaine sound nervous.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked.

"In the hospital!" Blaine said crying.

"What? Why?"

"Megs- She fell and she was bleeding! And the doctors take her and I can't see her!" Blaine said sobbing.

"Oh my god!" Kurt said "I will be there in five minutes"

"I'm so sorry Kurt!"

"It's not your fault baby!" Kurt said and hang up.

* * *

**Review! C:**


	6. Chapter 6

"Blaine! What happened?" Kurt said when he saw him sitting in the waiting room.

"I was talking with Ian's teacher and she started climbing a tree with Ian, the next thing I know is that she was crying in the grass because she fell from the tree" Blaine said sobbing "I'm so sorry"

"No, don't apologize, everything's gonna be okay!" Kurt said and hugged him "where is Ian?"

"Playing there" Blaine said and pointed at him.

"Should I call Jake?" Taylor asked.

"No, today was his Warbler audition and he was really nervous, I don't want to make things worst" Blaine said.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah it's me!" Blaine said and stood up.

* * *

"Hello guys!" a Warblers said entering to the room where all the ones who made the audition where sitting "I'm Aaron Heller, I'm the capitan of the Warblers" they nodded "all of you made great auditions but we can only take eight of you, and you are sixteen! It was a really tough decision, but now we have the results, if I say your name please stand up, okay?, Edward, Abraham, Harry, Ariel, Hayden, Craig, Cory and Brian, guys you did an excellent job! But I'm sad because we can't keep your talents, thank you, you should try for the next year! You can go now, thank you, now, Liam, Elliot, Gavin, Ethan, Alex, William, Jacob and Derek, congratulation! You are Warblers now! Can you go to the common room with me please?"

They nodded and walked behind Aaron

"Introduce yourselves guys!" Aaron said.

* * *

"What happened?" Kurt asked nervous.

"The Doctor needs to talk with you, but only with the father" The nurse said.

"We are both her parents" Kurt said with a bitchy look.

"Then come with me" the nurse said and they nodded.

"Taylor can you look after Ian please?" Kurt asked and Taylor nodded.

They walked down a hallway with nurse until they saw a bunch od doctors talking outside a room, and they stopped.

"Wait here please" the nurse said politely and walked towards the doctors "Doctor Carrington?"

"Yes, Lilian?" A tall, blonde doctor said.

"The parents of the patient Megan Hummel-Anderson are here"

"Perfect" The doctor said "excuse me doctors, thank you Lilian"

The nurse and a few doctors nodded and Dr. Carrington walked to Blaine and Kurt while the nurse joined the doctors.

"Hello, I'm Dr. William Carrington" He said with a smile in the face.

"I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson and he is my husband Kurt Hummel-Anderson" Blaine said and the doctor nodded.

"So, I understand that Megan fell from a tree and she was unconscious right?" He asked and they nodded "well she hit in the head, the impact was really strong and since she is a little girl we are a little worried, I don't think that is something serious but we need to have her in observation"

"Then she will stay the night?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, if everything is okay, she should be in her house tomorrow night, or even earlier, we just need some studies, and X-rays, but we will do that in the morning" dr. Carrington said.

"She wake?"

"Yes, but then she fell asleep again, that's why we are doing everything tomorrow, so she can rest"

"Then everything it's okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah!" Dr. Carrington "you should go to your house and get some rest, you can come back in the morning"

"We can't stay with her?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but isn't necessary"

"I want to be here when she wakes" Kurt said.

"It's okay, you just need to go with the receptionist and tell her"

"Thank you so much Doctor" Blaine said.

"You're welcome!" Dr. Carrington said "good night!"

They walked to the waiting room.

"I will stay here, you go, sleep in the house, take the kids to school tomorrow and then you come here" Kurt said.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to stay? It was my fault after all" Blaine said.

"It wasn't your fault babe" Kurt said and hugged him "go to the house and get some rest, come on"

"I'm gonna miss you" Blaine said "love you"

"Love you too, sleep well" Kurt said and kissed him.

"Taylor, I'm gonna stay here with Megs, take car of Ian and your father okay?" Kurt said and Taylor nodded. "Good night sweetheart, I love you"

He said and kissed her forehead and the he kissed Ian's forehead told him good night.

* * *

"I'm so happy!" Gavin said when they were in Jake's room.

"It's great that we are together in the Warblers!" Jake said and hugged him.

They sat on the floor, Jake's bed was a real mess.

"We can spend more time together now!" Gavin said excited, Jake loved how Gavin's eyes filled with happiness, and he felt butterflies in his stomach, what was that? That was new! Then he was gay after all?

"Gav I- I need to go the bathroom" Jake said and stood up "I'll be right back"

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry ): Thank you so much for readingC: Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't hate me, I know I haven't updated in a while but I've a little busy lately but I will try to update more often(: I know it's a little late but I hope you've had fun in Christmas!  
This chapter is mostly about Jake, I hope you like it(: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!:D**

* * *

"Dad?"

"Jake? Hey buddy! How are you?" Blaine said "How was you Warbler audition?"

"Great! We are Warblers now!"

"We? You mean Gavin and you?"

"Yep!" Jake said. "My dad is with you?"

"No, he is humm- he is in the hospital"

"What?! Why?" Jake asked "is he okay?"

"Yeah, it's Megs, she fell from a tree, but she is okay now"

"I need to go a see her!"

"No, you have to stay in Dalton, it's Thursday, you can come home tomorrow"

"Are you sure she is okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be home tomorrow, don't worry" Blaine said" why did you call?"

"Well, I have a question" Jake said nervous "you were the one who kissed my dad first right?"·

"Yeah, why?"

"I kind of want to know how you did it?"

"I don't get what you're saying Jake"

"How did you knew that you wanted to kissed him?"

"You just know when it's the right time and person" Blaine said "why?"

"I was about to kiss- someone today" Jake said "but I was really nervous"

"So you ran away?"

"Kind of"

"But you have kiss that girl Sandy before" Blaine said.

"I know, but that was different, I never really loved her"

"But now you love her?"

"Who? Sandy?"

"No, this new girl" Blaine said.

"I like- Yeah, I care a lot about this person" Jake said.

"Person?" Blaine asked.

"I don't want you to tell my dad"

"That you are having kissing problems?"

"No, I mean that this will tell you if I'm straight or not" Jake said.

"You don't want us to now?"

"Yes! But I want that this stay secret until it's official" Jake said "you know the relationship, I think I am sure what I am now"

"That's great sweetie!" Blaine said "I'm really happy for you, then what was the question again?"

"What can I do?"

"If you think it's the right moment then just go for it" Blaine said "I can't tell you want to tell her or him, because it's what you feel, you know, I was really in love with your dad when I kissed him, I told him some beautiful and romantic things, but if you just don't feel like doing that it's perfectly okay, just said what is in your heart, if the other person wants to be with you it won't matter if you just say hello and kissed him ir her"

"Thank you dad" Jake said "you helped me a lot"

"You are welcome sir!" Blaine said "you know you can talk to us about anything right?"

"Yes dad I know!" Jake said.

"I love that you trust us again" Blaine said.

"Me too dad!" Jake said.

"Jake are you okay?" Blaine heard from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah Gav! Just a second!" Jake said.

"Oh! Gavin is with you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, his room is next to mine"

"Oh! That's great! Why you never told us?"

"I never thought it was important" Jake said "sorry dad"

"Don't worry Jake! I think you should go, Gavin is waiting for you"

"Yeah, bye dad" Jake said.

"Say hi to Gavin!"

"I will!"

"Hey! Can you text me two hours before I go to get you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, say hi to everyone and take care of Meggie" Jake said.

"Don't worry Jake, she's okay"

"Okay dad, bye" Jake said "love you"

"Love you, bye Jake" Blaine said "take care"

"Yeah, see you"

* * *

"I'm back!" Jake announced and saw that Brett and Cory where in the room "oh! you are here!"

"We can go if that's what you want!" Brett said.

"No it's okay, right Jake?" Gavin said and Jake nodded.

"Hey Gavin! No that I want to be rude or anything but you should go to your room, it's almost time for the dean to come and see if anyone is here"

"Yeah and tomorrow we still have classes!" Gavin said.

"Last day of school before we are free!" Jake said.

"Only for the holidays" Cory said.

"It's something" Gavin said "good night guys!"

"'Night Gavin!" Brett said.

"I'll walk you to your room" Jake said.

"Jake my room is next door!"

"I want to go! Come on!" Jake said and took his hand "I'll be right back"

"See you tomorrow guys" Gavin said and they walked out "it's really sweet"

"What?"

"This" Gavin said "even if is ten steps away, it's really sweet"

"Well it's me, you know I can do anything for you Gav" Jake said.

"Yeah" Gavin said and reach the knob and Jake took his wrist.

"Hey! Gavin" Jake said "You know I really care about you, right?"

"Yeah, me too, you are my best friend Jake"

"But I mean I REALLY care about you, not just like a friend" Jake said and Gavin blushed "you are my best friend too but I want to be more than your best friend, now, I'm gonna do something that you can like or maybe not, it's your choice, if you don't like it just take a step backward it's okay, I won't get mad, we will forget this and move on, okay?"

"Jake I-"

"No Gavin, you don't have to say anything" Jake said and close the distance between them, Jake could feel Gavin's breath in his mouth "you ready? Remember what I told you okay?"

Gavin nodded and he finally felt the warmth of Jake's lips in his, he moved his arms to Jake's neck and Jake put his arms around Gavin's waist.

"Guys" they heard and broke the kiss.

"Dean, sorry" Jake said and blushed.

"You know it's time to sleep right?" the dean said and they nodded embarrassed "then?"

"Sorry" Gavin said.

"I thought you weren't together anyway"

"But we are now" Gavin said happily and took Jake's hand.

"Since when?"

"Since five minutes ago or something like that" Jake said.

"Well congrats guys! But you need to sleep okay?" the dean said.

"Yeah I'll go, good night" Jake said and gave Gavin a kiss in the cheek "good night dean"

"Sleep well Jake" Gavin said "good night dean"

"Good night guys"

* * *

**REVIEW! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is Gavin?" Cory asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since yesterday, he wasn't in his classes" Jake said "I'm worried"

"I'm sure he's okay" Cory said "let's eat something, come on"

"No, I have some things to do" Jake said "I'll catch up in a while"

"Are you sure?" Brett asked.

"Yeah" Jake said and walked to the dorms, when he saw a vending machine he bought two juices, a package of cookies, a bag of chips and two lollipops, and walked to Gavin's dorm, he knocked the door but no one answered "Gavin? Are you okay?" but there was no answered, so he opened the and heard that Gavin was vomiting in the bathroom "Gavin? can I come in?"

"No! This is gross, I'll be out in a minute, just wait" Gavin said and then walked out, he looked terrible. "Hi"

"Hi" Jake said "what happened?"

"I don't know, I haven't stopped vomiting since like 1 a.m." Gavin said "I feel really bad"

"Why didn't you called me?"

"I don't want you to be worried, you need to go to your classes"

"You are more important than my classes" Jake said "I want to take care of you"

"You don't have to"

"But I want to, you are my boyfriend and I'm supposed to take care of you okay?" Jake said and Gavin smiled and then sat on the bed "I brought you something to eat"

"I'm not hungry, thank you"

"You need to eat Gavin" Jake said and gave him a juice, the cookies and a lollipop "let's eat lunch together"

"Thank you Jake"

* * *

"Taylor!" Taylor heard when she was walking to her locker "wait!"

"What Naomi?"

"I need to talk with you" Naomi said, she was a tall, blonde and beautiful cheerio.

"What do you want?"

"You join the glee club?"

"Oh! The glee club! I don't know, I made and audition but I don't know if I got in" Taylor said and started to walk to her locker.

"Why?"

"Because my father said that if I join the Cheerios I need to join the glee club!"

"You can't be in the glee club!"

"Why?"

"You are the captain of the Cheerios! We need to be where we belong! You belong with the Cheerios!"

"I don't care! I need to go to that stupid club! Now go, I don't have time!" Taylor said.

"I warn you Taylor"

"You are crazy!" Taylor said for her own and opened her locker to take some books.

"Taylor?"

"Yes?" Taylor said irritated.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Shuester, I am the director of the glee club"

"OH! Yeah, I know"

"Well our first meting is today after school in the choir room"

"Yeah! I'll be there"

"Okay, see you then" Mr. Shue said and walked away.

* * *

"Your dads are coming to pick you up? Gavin asked.

"Yeah, actually they are almost here" Jake said "what are you doing?"

"I will fly back to New York"

"When?" Jake asked.

"On monday" Gavin said.

"Are you staying here? Two days? Alone?"

"Yep"

"Are you crazy?" Jake said "You are sick!"

"I'll be okay Jake!"

"No way!" Jake said "you are coming with me, come on! Pack your things!"

"Your parents will get mad!" Gavin said, but Jake was already packing his things.

"No, don't worry, I finish" Jake said "let's go"

"Jake I'm in pajamas!"

"Don't worry, come on!" Jake said.

Gavin stood up and took Jake's hand, they went to Jake's room and took his suitcase and then they walked to the door, when Jake saw his parents car he let go of Gavin's hand.

"What?"

"It's a secret for my parents"

"Why don't you tell them?"

"I'm playing with them" Jake said happily as they were approaching to the car. they saw Blaine resting his back on the door and Kurt's arms were wrapped in Blaine's waist.

"I miss this place" Blaine said and gave Kurt a peck in the lips.

"Yeah, it was great" Kurt said and rest his head on Blaine's chest, and Blaine gave him a kiss in the head.

"Dads!" Jake said and ran to hug his parents.

"Hi sweetie!" Kurt said happily.

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

"Great!" Jake said "can Gavin stay with us untill monday?"

"Sure! Hi Gavin!" Blaine said and hugged him.

"Hi!" Gavin said and then he hugged Kurt.

"Hi Gav!" Kurt said "why are you on pajamas?"

"He is sick" Jake said "come on Gav, get in the car!"

They were almost half way when Gavin fall asleep on Jake's lap. Jake was playing with Gavin's hair when he realised Kurt was watching them with a big smile.

"He was really tired" Jake said "he was sick all night"

"Then let him sleep" Kurt said and Jake nodded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Have a great week(:**

**REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! c: i know it's been a long time, but I'm here again! I hope you like the chapter! (:**

* * *

"Please don't tell anyone" the jock next to her said.

"I don't even know who you are" Taylor said.

"I'm Kyle" he said "please don't say anything"

"What?"

"That I'm here" Kyle said "in the glee club"

"Why?"

"Just keep your mouth close"

"Sure" Taylor said "I'm Taylor, by the way"

"I know" he said "you are a cheerio right?"

"Yeah"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Why should I be worried?"

"You are a cheerio and you are in the glee club"

"So?"

"Well-" Kyle started to say but Mr. Shue interrupted him.

"Guys! I'm so happy you are here! Let's introduce ourselves, we have a lot of freshmen this year. I'll start, I'm Mr. Shue and i will be your glee club teacher this year. Now Amber!"

"I'm Amber!" A tall beautiful girl said "and I'm a senior"

When she finished the girl next to her said her name and then the other and the other...

"I'm Taylor" she said.

"Taylor what?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Hummel-Anderson" Taylor said "Taylor Hummel-Anderson"

"I knew it! You are just like Blaine!"

"You know my parents?"

"Yeah! They were sitting just were you are sitting, Kurt next to Blaine always looking at each other, just a few years ago. They were lovely" Mr. Shue said happily "tell them I say hi"

"Sure!"

"Now is your turn" Mr. Shue said pointing Kyle.

"Well I'm Kyle..."

When they finished Mr. Shue said "Olivia you said you practiced a new song right?"

"yeah"

"I can sing to! We practiced the song together!" Natalie said excited.

"No Nat! I will sing this alone!" Olivia said and the exciantment of Natalie disappeared.

"Olivia let Natalie sing with you!" Mr. Shue said.

"No I don't want to sing anymore" Natalie said.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Shue asked and Natalie nodded.

"I will sing with Olivia!" Faith said.

"But-" Olivia said.

"Okay! What are you singing?" Mr. Shue asked.

"You and I of Ingrid Michelson" Olivia said "you know it?"

"Yep!" Faith said and the music started.

* * *

"Hey!" Gavin and Jake were walking to their lockers hand in hand when they heard someone calling them, they stopped and turn around to see a Warbler standing in front of them.

"Gavin right?" he said and Gavin nodded "and..."

"Jake" Gavin said happily.

"Yeah! Hi! I'm Joseph, Aaron told me that I will be your mentor"

"Mentor?"

"Yeah! Until sectionals, it will be fun"

"And what about me?" Jake asked.

"I don't know" Joe said "I'll see you later! Bye Gavin!

"Bye!"

"Bye..." Joe said.

"Jake!" Jake said.

"Yeah! Jake! See you in practice!" Joe said and walked away.

"What was that?" Jake said.

"I don't know, you should asked for your mentor"

"Why do we need stupid mentors?"

"It's not stupid" Gavin said and gave Jake a peck on the lips "now go to class, see you for lunch?"

"Yeah" Jake said "Wait for me here"

* * *

"Guys!" Mr. Shue said walking into the classroom with a paper in his hands "I have the list of our competition for sectionals!"

"Sectionals?" Kyle asked.

"It's a competition Kyle!" Olivia said mad.

"Yeah, it's a competition, and we are known to be pretty good in this" Mr. Shue said "so... we have 'The Vibes' from a high school in Columbus and 'The Warblers' from Dalton Academy in Westerville!"

"You said Dalton?" Taylor asked and Mr. Shue nodded.

"What about Dalton?" Faith asked.

"My twin brother is in the Warblers"

"Bad luck girl!" Amber said.

"I'm surprise that we are competing with the Warblers, the last time we compete against them was a long time ago, when your parents were still here Taylor, one time they almost blinded Blaine, one of Taylor's parents, they took our nationals trophy and they cheated, then they were disqualified for a long time and this in the first year after they cheated that they are allowed to compete"

"Then we have to win this!" Noah said.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous" Jake said "how was your class?"

"I hate Miss Helen! She made us a surprise exam today, the only thing I knew was my name!"

"But we took french in New York, you should know something!"

"I forgot everything!" Gavin said "I will fail this class"

"No, you won't! I will help you on the afternoons and weekends okay?" Jake said and Gavin nodded "come on I'll by you lunch"

"You'll go to your house this weekend?" Jake said.

"nope"

"Why?" Jake asked "it's a large weekend!"

"I need to save money, my sister's birthday is coming and I need money for her presents and to travel" Gavin said "so I guess I'm spending my weekend in my comfortable bedroom"

"No way! Come to my house!"

"I don't want to take all your family time"

"You are part of my family and my parents love you!"

"Are you sure?"

"yeah!" Jake said "what in the world could be better than spend a whole weekend with your super handsome boyfriend?"

"A whole life with my super handsome boyfriend" Gavin said.

"Awww" Jake said and kissed his cheek "you are so sweet"

"But I have a condition!" Gavin said.

"Tell me!"

"You have to tell your parents"

"Why?" Jake asked "it's not that I don't want them to know, I just want to know why"

"Because we've being dating for almost three months and they have to know"

"It's okay, I'll tell them"

"Thanks babe"

* * *

"I have an announcement for the freshmen" Aaron Warbler said " every year a mentor is assigned to every freshmen, the mentors are one of the most experimented Warblers, they will help you to get a little use with the school and the teachers and everything, they will only be there until sectionals, after that if they want to stay is their choice"

"Sectionals?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I will explain that after this" Aaron said and then he assigned the mentors for the freshmen, Jake was with Alan and Gavin with Joe "so, sectionals, they are a show choir competition, a long time ago the Warblers lose their way and they cheated and for the first time after that we are allowed to compete, we need to do our best in this, we have to win our pride again, so today I got our competition list, John can you tell us who is our competition?"

"Yeah, guys, our competition for sectionals are 'The Vibes' from Columbus and 'The New Directions' from McKinley High from Lima" John said and Jake made and scared face.

"We are competing with one of the favorites choirs in Ohio so we have to give everything here! Okay?" Aaron said and everyone clapped and nodded "excellent! You can go now, enjoy your weekend, see you next week guys"

All the Warblers walked out of the room and some stayed chatting.

"What's with the face?" Gavin asked.

"Taylor is McKinley"

"But she is a cheerio, I don't think she is in glee club"

"I don't know, she always loved singing"

"then talk to her" Gavin said "it will be alright"

"Yeah I know, my parents said they were outside" Jake said "we should go for our thing"

"Yeah"

* * *

"Hey Taylor!" Justin said "wait for me!"

"What's up?"

"I wanted to invite you to a party" Justin said "tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah! It will be in Will's house!"

"Will?" Taylor asked.

"The football captain, he's parents are out for the weekend and his house will be alone!"

"I don't know, i don't even know this guy!" Taylor said "and my brother will be on the town for the weekend"

"You can bring him!" Justin said.

"I'll think about it"

"Please go! It'll be fun" Justin said "you want a ride to your home?"

"I actually need to go for my little brothers to my grandpa's house"

"I'll take you" Justin said "where is it?"

"You don't need to" Taylor said "I can take the bus"

"I want to" Justin said "let's go"

* * *

**REVIEW! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"My parents will kill me!" Taylor said.

"Hurry and I'll take you to your house!"

"No, leave me here, I text my parents and I'll meet them here, I hope they aren't here!"

"Don't worry! It was fun"

"You were supposed to take me to my grandparents house, no the cinema!"

"Sorry Taylor" Justin said.

"Oh my god! That is my parents car!" Taylor said "bye Justin!"

"Good luck! See you in the party!" Justin said and turned on his car and scape, Taylor ran to the backyard and entered trough the back door, when she was in she saw her grandparents and her brothers sleeping on the couch with the T.V. on, she took an apple, sat on the table and started to play with her iPad and just one minute later her parents and his brother walked into the house.

"Hi Taylor!" Kurt said and kissed her on the head.

"shhh! Daddy, they are sleeping!" Taylor said.

"Oh! Sorry" Kurt said and started to whispered "how was your day sweetie?"

"Great!"

"What were they watching?" Blaine asked and turn the T.V. off.

"Ummm... Bambi or something like that" Taylor said and Jake giggled. "Hi Jake!"

"Hi" Jake said, he hugged her and he whispered on her ear "I saw you, you need to talk with me"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Taylor said "Hi Gavin"

"Hi Taylor" he said and kissed her cheek "how are you?"

"excellent! Thank you" Taylor said happily.

"I think we should go to the house" Blaine said.

"Yeah" Kurt said.

"I'll go for my things" Taylor said and go upstairs and Jake and Gavin followed her.

"What where you doing Taylor?" Jake asked.

"Justin told me that he wanted to bring me home and I said yes but instead he took me to the movies and we saw a movie" Taylor said "please don't tell them"

"I won't tell them, you owe me one!" Jake said "at least it was fun?"

"Yeah" Taylor said "I really like him"

"And something happened?"

"He kissed me jake!" Taylor said excited "he- kissed- me!"

"Yei!"

"I need to ask you something else" Taylor said "go to a party with me"

"When?"

"Tonight!"

"But I won't know anyone!"

"You can take Gavin" Taylor said.

"Why do you want me to go?"

"My dads won't let me go without you" Taylor said

"No Taylor!"

"come on Jake! It will be fun!" Gavin said.

"You see? Gavin support me more than my brother!" Taylor said "and you can meet guys there!"

"Okay! Just to meet guys!" Jake said and Gavin punch his arm "you owe me two now!"

"Ask me anything"

"I'll think..."

"Taylor! Jake! Gavin!" they heard Kurt from downstairs and they ran downstairs.

"Jake can you wake Megan and Ian please?" Blaine asked and Jake nodded.

"Megs wake up!" Jake said and started to move her "Meggie"

"Uhh?" Megan said "Jake!"

"Hi Meggie!" Jake said and hugged her "how are you?"

"Great! I missed you Jake!"

"I missed you too Megan" Jake said "can you help me to wake Ian"

"Yeah!" Megan said and started to move him but she wake her grandparent.

"What are you doing Megan?" Burt asked.

"Hi dad!" Kurt said.

"Oh! Hi! Jake! how are you kiddo?" Burt asked and hugged Jake.

"Great!" Jake said happily "grandpa this is Gavin"

"Hello"

"Hi Gavin" Burt said "is Taylor here?"

"Yeah, I'm here, when I came in you were sleeping and I don't wanted to wake you"

"Oh, it's okay sweetie" Burt said.

"We're gonna go now dad" Kurt said "thank you for helping us with the kids"

"I loved to" Burt said "are you sure you don't want to stay and eat dinner, Carole can cook something good and fast"

"No dad, I already cooked dinner" Kurt said "just let her sleep, she look tired"

"Yeah, she worked on the night shift all week"

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Something about a sick nurse or something"

"Oh I'm so sorry for her" Blaine said "let's go kids"

"Ian is still sleeping daddy" Megan said.

"I will get him" Kurt said and took him in his arms, it wasn't difficult because he was still so little.

"Bye Burt" Blaine said "take care, say hi to Carole"

"Sure" Blaine said and opened the door.

"You have your things Taylor?" Kurt asked and Kurt nodded.

* * *

"Hey" Gavin said while Jake kissed him "your parents are here"

"They are downstairs" Jake said and kissed Gavin.

"You can kiss me when you tell them"

"I promise I'll tell them tonight" Jake said and kissed Gavin again and he started to lift Gavin's shirt, but he stopped him.

"Your parents may be downstairs but your brothers are in the other room Jacob"

"Come on" Jake said and kissed him "then just kiss me and I'll be happy"

"If that's what you want there's nothing I can do about" Gavin said and kissed him when Megan entered running to the room.

"Jake!" Megan said.

"Oh my god" Gavin said.

"Why were you kissing?"

"I told you Jake"

"Shhh" Jake said and took Megan in his arms to sit her next to Gavin on the bed "look Megs, I need you to keep a secret okay?" he said and Megan nodded.

"But why did you kissed Gavin?"

"Megs do you know why our parents kiss each other?"

"Because they love each other"

"Well that's your answer" Jake said and Gavin smiled "you won't tell anyone right?"

"No" Megan said and hugged Jake "I love you Jake"

"I love you too Meggie" Jake said "thank you"

"And I love Gavin too" Megan said and extended her little arm.

"Join us in our hug, come on" Jake said and extended his arm to let Gavin join them and them he whispered in his ear "and I love you"

"I love you too" Gavin whispered and kissed Jake's cheek.

"Oww" Taylor said when she saw them hugging "I want to be in that hug!"

"Come here" Jake said and extended his other arm, Taylor was between Megan and Jake.

"As much as I like this, we need to go downstairs to eat dinner or my dad will get mad" Taylor said and they walked downstairs to meet Ian sitting alone in the table eating a banana.

"You'll tell them tonight?" Gavin asked quietly when they were waiting to Kurt and Blaine to come out of the kitchen.

"You want me to tell them tonight?" Jake said.

"No if you don't want" Gavin said "tell them when you think it's the right moment"

"I'll see okay?" Jake said and took Gavin's hand under the table just to let it go in the moment he saw his parents.

"We made lasagna!" Blaine announced.

"I made it, you look me while I was cooking" Kurt said and Blaine giggled.

"It's a team work" Blaine said and they sat on the table to start eating.

"Dads can we go to a party?" Taylor asked.

"When?"

"Tonight"

"Taylor we have visits" Kurt said.

"That's why I said WE!"

"who invited you?" Blaine asked.

"A friend from the glee club"

"You are in the glee club?!" Jake asked and Taylor nodded "I thought you were a cheerio!"

"I am a cheerio and I'm in the glee club" Taylor said "why?"

"We are competing against each other at sectionals!"

"I totally forgot about that!" Taylor said.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked and Jake, Taylor and Gavin nodded "well that's a problem"

"I compete against my best friends when I was in Mckinley, and that was when they cheated" Blaine said.

"And when I was at Dalton I compete against your auntie Rachel and your uncle Finn"

"And Mercedes" Blaine said.

"Yeah and your auntie Mercedes" Kurt said "and that was twice"

"Really?" Jake said "and wha happened?"

"We lost in the end" Kurt said "but it was fun"

"It will be okay, just remember that no matter who wins or why you are brothers" Blaine said "actually it will be fun"

"A bunch of sane competition will be okay for you two" Kurt said "just have fun"

"But what about the party?" Taylor said.

"Are you okay with it?" Kurt asked to Jake and Gavin and they nodded.

"Then I think you can go" Blaine said "and we can see a movie!"

"Yeah!" Megan said excited.

"But please for one let me pick the movie!" Kurt begged.

"No daddy I don't want to see a boring musical again!" Ian said.

"Hey!" Kurt said.

"What about a Disney movie?" Blaine asked excited.

"Yeah!" Magan and Ian said excited.

"Oh god no please!" Kurt said.

"Well now I know where you came from" Gavin said to Jake and they all giggled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are you looking at me?" Jake asked, they were playing scrabble in the living room while Kurt and Blaine were cleaning the kitchen "it's creepy!"

"Can we talk outside?" Gavin asked and Jake nodded, they both stood up and walked to the hall.

"Babe? What happened?"

"First of all I can stare at you because you are absolutly beautiful and I'm dating you" Gavin said and Jake nodded in agreement "and in second place it's the perfect moment to tell your parents, all your brothers are playing here and you can talk to your parents in private"

"I don't know"

"I know that I said that you can tell them when you feel comfortable but if you keep searching for a perfect and comfortable moment this will remain as a secret"

"Yeah I know" Jake said "but I'm so nervous"

"Why?"

"What if they get mad?" Jake asked nervously.

"Why would they get mad?" Gavin asked "they aren't homophobic and that's pretty clear, they love you and they like me"

"But what if they don't like the relationship?"

"Now I'm nervous too" Gavin said.

"Don't be" Jake said "I will manage this"

"You want me to go with you?" Gavin asked politely "I can make it easier for you"

"No, I want to do this alone" Jake said "I know I can do it"

"I trust you" Gavin said and hugged him "good luck"

"Thanks sweetie" Jake said and gave a peck on Gavin's lips before he walked to the kitchen and Gavin entered to the living room again "dads?" Jake said when he saw his parents fooling around and laughing in the kitchen while they try to wash the dishes.

"What's up sweetie?" Kurt said "are you bored?"

"Because you can always help us to wash the dishes!" Blaine said.

"No, it's not that dad, but thank you for the offer" Jake said.

"Then what is it honey?" Blaine said rubbing his head playfully.

"Can we sit in the table to talk for a moment?" Jake asked.

"Oh! This is serious!" Kurt said.

"You don't let a girl pregnant don't you?" Blaine said sitting by the table "we need to know th girl first Jacob!"

"Or you are the one who is pregnant?" Kurt asked seriously but then he and Blaine burst out is laughter.

"Why would I be pregnant? Are you drunk?" Jake asked.

"No"

"Then let's talk! This is important for me dads!"

"Oww sorry babe" Blaine said "what's the matter?"

"Are you sure you can control yourselves now?" Jake asked and they nodded "well do you remember the time I told you that I thought I was gay but I wasn't really sure?"

"Yeah, you know the answer now?" Kurt asked and Jake nodded "then tell us!"

"No I want a juice"

"No! Please tell us!" Blaine said.

"No! You didn't listen to me before now I'll let you in suspense!" Jake said and walked to the kitchen to take his juice.

"Our son is playing with our feelings!" Kurt said.

"He's a monster!" Blaine said and Jake entered the room again with a little glass with juice, sat by the table and took a sip of the juice and then said:

"I'm dating Gavin"

"Really?!" Kurt asked and Jake nodded "since when?"

"Almost three months now"

"I knew it!" Kurt said "and you too! Why are you so surprised?"

"I wanted to give him the exclusive!" Blaine said.

"Why did you knew?"

"We had the feeling" Kur tsaid "you two have the same chemistry your father and I have" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand.

"Since the begimimg when we were in New York we knew you too were ending together"

"Like when we were in high school" Kurt said.

"But with less pain" Blaine said "but with less pain"

"You like him?"

"Obviously" Jake said.

"I mean, you REALLY like him?"

"Yeah" Jake said "I love hi like anything else in the word, I really want to be with him all my life"

"I think is to soon to start to think ike that, just take care of him and respect each other okay?" Kurt said and Jake nodded "Never rush anything, you'll have time for everything okay?"

"Thanks dads"

"We blove you honey" Blaine said and hugged him.

"I love you too"

"Now go and get ready for the party" Blaine said.

"Oh! By the way, you can't sleep in the same room anymore" Kurt said.

"But we've been sleeping together all the weekends of the last three months!"

"But now we know honey!"

"Damnit!" Jake said and walke to the living room where they were playing scrabble "Gavin?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on!" Jake said and reach for Gavin's hand "let's get ready for the party" Gavin took his hand and stoodupnand inmediatly let go of Jake's hand but Jake stopped him.

"What?"

"It's okay, they know" Jake said and Gavin hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"Anything for you my love" Jake said and captured Taylor's attenton an Gavin kissed him.

"What the hell was that?" Taylor said.

"You know!" Jake said.

"No I don't!" Taylor said.

"Oh! I know! I know!" Megan said excited.

"Tell her Megs!" Gavin said.

"Jake loves Gavin and Gavin loves Jake! And they kissed!"

"Really?" Taylor said and they nodded "since when?"

"Almost three months"

And I didn't know!" Taylor said.

"Now you know!" Jake said "now go and ge ready for your party!"

* * *

"Jake?" Gavin said, they were in the party and there where lot's of drugs and alcohol, they where one of the youngest persons there and they lose Taylor the moment they entered the house.

"You found Taylor?"

"Yeah" Gavin said "she's on a room upstairs"

"What?!"

"I saw her walking upstairs with a bunch of girls"

"In what room?" Jake said "I need to see her"

"But Jake they can be-"

"I don't care! She's my sister!"

"Is the third door" Gavin said and Jake started to walk upstairs but when he was about to open the door his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake!" Kurt said.

"Oh! Hey dad!"

"How are you?"

"Great! This is super fun!" Jake said excited.

"And Taylor?"

"she's talking with some girls next to me"

"Okay, I won't interrupt her" Kurt said "I want you in the house at 2 a.m. okay?"

"Yeah dad"

"Okay have fun sweetie"

"Yeah bye" Jake said and then opened the door and he saw five girls, one in her underwear, one without her blouse, one without her skirt, and two fully clothed, one of that two was Taylor. thank god "soory girls! Oh my god, Taylor come here!"

"Jacob?What are you doing?"

"Come here Tayor!" Jake said and Taylo stood up and wallked to Jake, he took her hand and closed the door, they walke to the backyard to talk. "You're drunk!"

"I was in something Jacob"

"I know" Jake said "what did you drink?"

"I don't know"

"Did you smoke something?"

"No" Taylor said "no drugs"

"Just alcohol?" Gavin asked and Taylor nodded "okay, I will ask you one thing, just one thing, don't fall sleep okay? Not even if you're very tired okay?"

"Yeah" Taylor said "can I go?"

"Are you aware of what you're about to do?" Jake asked and Taylor nodded.

"I want to do it!" Taylor said "let me go!"

"And Justin?"

"He's- He's with other girl" Taylor said "Can i go?"

"Okay go, but I want you in the car in fourty minutes okay?" Jake asked, Taylor nodded and run to the room. "oh my god! What did I just do"

"She'll be okay"

"No! She's drunk! And about to have sex with four girls!"

"At least she won't get pregnant"

"But she can get an std!" Jake said "I'm a horrible brother"

"No you're not" Gavin said "you're letting her live new experiences"

"If anything happens to her-" Jake said and started to cry and Gavin hugged him.

"No, don't say that"

* * *

**So... In the next chapter you'll see Kurt and Blaine's reaction to Taylor's drunkness C;**

**Thank you so much for reading c:**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay Taylor get in the car" Jake said, he was really exhausted and they were late, they were supposed to be in home by now, but Taylor was refusing to go.

"No! I want to stay!"

"Come on Taylor, we'll be grounded if we don't get to the house!"

"Why are you so boring?"

"TAYLOR! GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" Jake shouted.

"Hey! Calm down! I'll get in the car!" Taylor said and climb to the backseat.

"I'll drive, and you go with Taylor okay?" Jake asked and Gavin nodded.

"Get in here handsome!" Taylor shouted.

"No, you'll drive and I'll go with Taylor" Jake said.

"Agree"Gavin said and they get in the car and started to drive, when they were in the house it was really late, but they were lucky enough so they're parents were in their room, so they took Taylor to her room and then Jake went to his parents room, they were watching a movie, Megan was sleeping between them and Kurt was playing with her long hair.

"Dads?" Jake said "we're here"

"Oh! Hi! How was the party?" Kurt asked.

"Great!"

"And you're sister and Gavin?" Blaine asked.

"Taylor is putting her pajamas and Gavin is downstairs"

"Remember what I told you Jacob! You can't sleep in the same room okay?"

"Yeah" Jake said "I'm really tired can I go to sleep?"

"Sure sweetie" Kurt said.

"But can you take your sister to her room please"

"Yeah" Jake said and took her in his arms "good night dads"

"Night sweetie" Blaine said.

"Sleep well" Kurt said and Jake took Megan to her room and then he went to the living room with Gavin.

"We can't sleep in the same room anymore"

"It's okay, I'll sleep here" Gavin said.

"No, you'll sleep in my room, and I will sleep with Ian or Megs"

"It's your room Jake, you have all the rights to sleep there"

"Are you sure?" Jake asked and Gavin nodded "I'll go for a pillow and a blanket okay?"

"You want me to go with you?"

"No wait here" Jake said and went for the pillow and the blanket, when he was back he saw Gavin laid on the couch and he laid next to him

"You look tired"

"I'm tired, really tired" Jake said "it was a long day"

"But now its over" Gavin said and started to play with his curls "you should go to sleep"

"I don't want to be far from you"

"You'll be next room Jake"

"Please" Jake said "sing to me"

"Jake, it's really late"

"Please, just one song"

* * *

"Hello beautiful" Blaine said when he saw that Kurt was waking up.

"What are you doing?"

"Staring at you while you sleep"

"Creepy"

"It's your fault to be that damn gorgeous" Blaine said hugging Kurt.

"It's my dad and mom's fault"

"Then tell them your complains" Blaine said and kissed him. "How do you sleep?"

"Great" Kurt said "I had a dream"

"About what?"

"I was you and you were me" Kurt said smiling "we were in New York and Jake and Taylor were just babies"

"How does it feels to be as handsome and incredible like me?"

"I thought I was the handsome one"

"Oh! Yeah! Well how does it feel to be as incredible like me?"

"Is awesome!" Kurt said "but I prefer to be handsome, thank you"

"It's better to be incredible than handsome"

"Uhh no!" Kurt said and gave him a small peck on the lips "even if you think you aren't handsome for me you are the most amazing and handsome person I've ever met"

"But you think you can find someone better?"

"No, you are the greatest person ever" Kurt said and then he stay silent for a second "you believe in perfection?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I've lived all these years with perfection"

"There aren't perfect people"

"I know one"

"But perfection don't exist" Kurt said.

"For me there is only one person that reach perfection"

"Who?"

"You"

"I can't believe how cheesy you are!" Kurt said.

"It's your fault" Blaine said "you started"

"It's late" Kurt said looking at the clock "why Megan or Ian aren't here yet?"

"I don't know" Blaine said "they are growing up"

"I will believe that the day I walk downstairs and I don't have to cook breakfast"

"Keep dreaming sweetie"

"Help me to cook breakfast" Kurt said and stood up.

"Yeah" Blaine said "but only if you don't take a bath now"

"Let me change my clothes only"

"No" Blaine said "I love how you look in pajamas"

"But Blaine..."

"Please Kurt, it's Saturday!" Blaine said.

"Okay, come on" Kurt said and Blaine smiled and stood up, he took Kurt's hand and walked to Megan's room, she wasn't there "maybe she's sleeping with Ian" they walked to Ian's room, it was alone.

"Maybe with Taylor" Blaine said and they walked to Taylor's room, they were there, Megan was hugging Taylor and Taylor was hugging Ian "this is the sweetest thing I've ever see"

"Yeah"Kurt said "Taylor is sleeping with her normal clothes on, I thought Jake said-"

"Wait" Blaine said and started to walk to the bed, he stood in front of it and lean down to smell Taylor's mouth "she drank alcohol last night"

"How do you know?"

"Come here and smell" Blaine said and Kurt made the same that Blaine did before.

"What are we gonna do?" Kurt asked.

"Let's just talk to her, don't get mad, if she sees we are mad she'll keep doing it" Blane said and Kurt nodded.

"And what about Jake? You think he drink?"

"I don't know, let's go to his room" Blaine said and they walked to Jake room, it was alone and they walked downstairs and found Gavin and Jake cuddled on the couch sleeping.

"Oww" Blaine said "this is so sweet"

"I told them not to sleep together"

"Calm down" Blaine said "they are fully clothed"

"And they don't smell like alcohol like Taylor"

"You can be happy now"

"Come on! let's cook" Kurt said and they walked to the kitchen and they made breakfast really slow because they were playing and they thought that their kids won't wake up till late so they don't worry at all but even with all that they finished before they woke up so they sat on a chair, drink a cup of coffee and started to talk when Jake entered to the kitchen sleepily followed by Gavin that was walking really slow and was moving his hair.

"Good morning" Jake said and sat on a chair next to Blaine and took Blaine's cup and drink from it.

"Hi guys" Blaine said.

"How do you sleep?" Kurt asked.

"Good thanks" Jake said.

"I have something to tell you" Kurt said.

"I know you said that we can't sleep in the same room, but it was late and we were talking and-"

"It's not about that Jake" Kurt said and smiled "the problem is that you don't sleep with your pajamas! How am I supposed to save that shirt?"

"Come on dad! I just sleep with it! You just have to wash it and it will be okay!" Jake said and Blaine nodded.

"Is the last time Jacob!" Kurt said.

"Yeah dad" Jake said and stood up to take a glass with something orange inside and hand it to Jake "what is this?"

"Go with Taylor and give it to her, make sure that she finish it and then tell them to come here because the breakfast is ready"

"You know that-"

"Yes, we know, but don't tell her" Blaine said "just give it to her"

"Okay" Jake said and stood up and walked to Taylor's room, first he woke Ian and Megan "hey guys, wake up"

"Hi Jake"

"Hey princess" Jake said "wake up, it's breakfast time!"

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah"

"I'm hungry" Megan said.

"Then go downstairs, my dads and Gavin are there" jake said "Ian, wake up"

"Jake?" Ian asked sleepily.

"Yes, wake up buddy"

"Jake!"Ian said and hugged him tightly and then started to cry.

"Hey what happened?"

"He had a nightmare last night" Megan said.

"Oh it's okay Ian,I'm here calm down"Jake said rubbing his back, after a while he was okay again and they walked downstairs, then Jake woke Taylor and it was more difficult than Megan and Ian but in the end she was sitting in the bed, Jake gave her the glass and she smell it.

"What is this?"

"I don't know" Jake said "Gavin made it, it will help you with your hangover"

"My dads know?" Taylor asked worried.

"No, you're lucky" Jake said "drink that" Taylor drink it all.

"What happened last night?"

"Uhm" Jake said awkward "we'll talk later"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my god" Taylor said "why didn't you stopped me?"

"I tried!" Jake said "but you don't listen"

"You recognize any of the girls?" Taylor asked.

"No, I don't know who they are!"

"But how were they?" Taylor asked "like how was their hair or face or something"

"No, I don't saw them, when I entered the room they were kissing and I don't saw them" Jake said "but I think Gavin saw them"

"Go for him" Taylor said and Jake nodded and called Gavin and a second later Gavin was walking trough to door.

"What's up?"

"Do you remember the girls faces?"

"What girls?"

"The girls that were with Taylor yesterday"

"Uhm... Yeah" Gavin said "there was a blonde girl with really long hair and I think she had a pink dress"

"Valerie" Taylor whispered, opened her laptop and tap something and show them a photo on Facebook of two girls, a brunette and a blonde one "she?"

"yeah, and the other one too"

"Cindy?" Taylor asked "no, Cindy no"

"Yeah, they were the ones that were kissing behind you when I get you out of the room"

"Why Cindy no?"

"We don't get along really well, she is the co-captain of the cheerios and she's a total asshole!"

"Well you had sex with her" Jake said "who else?"

"There was also a short girl with straight, black hair"

"She looked like japanese or something?"

"Yeah"

"Aubrey" Taylor said and showed them another picture in the laptop, this time it was Aubrey and her "she's a korean girl who was adopted by american parents when she was just a baby"

"Yeah and the other was a tall girl, she was really beautiful a little short but really beautiful, with brown hair and a little curly and not so long but not considerably short"

"Uhm, I have only one person in mind but I'm not sure" Taylor said and showed them another picture of Facebook "she's Faith. she is in Glee club I don't know why she was with them they are mostly cheerleaders and Faith is a freshmen in glee club, she have a lot of friends but not popular friends"

"Well it was her" Gavin said.

"What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know" Jake said "tell my parents"

"No way! They will kill me!" Taylor said "because the only way that I can have sex with four girls is that I was considerably drunk!"

"Well the next time think before you act okay?"Jake said and Taylor nodded.

"Thanks guys" Taylor said.

"We'll leave you alone now"

* * *

"I'm so sorry dads" Taylor said with tears in her eyes, they were talking about how drunk Taylor was last night

"We know you're sorry"

"Am I grounded?" Taylor asked.

"No" Kurt said "just never ever make it again, am I clear?"

"If you do it again you'll be totally grounded do you understand?"

"Yeah" Taylor said "I'm sorry"

"We know baby" Blaine said "anything else that you have to say?"

"Uhm" Taylor thought if it was good to tell her parents, better not "no, just that"

"Are you sure?" Kurt said and Taylor nodded "okay you can go beautiful"

"Thanks daddies"

* * *

Taylor was walking in McKinley's halls, it was her free hour, when she saw Faith walking to the library.

"Faith" Taylor said and Faith started walking faster, Taylor ran and took her arm to stop her "hey! stop!"

"Hi Taylor" Faith said "What's up?"

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"The party" Taylor said.

"I can't"

"Come on Faith" Taylor said, Faith took her hand and started to walk "where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere we can talk in private" Faith said and they reach the auditorium "look Taylor, you need to forget what happened in that party! We were all drunk, I regret what I did? Yes I do, but we can't do anything about it! There weren't feelings involve, at least not from my part"

"That wasn't the thing I wanted to talk about" Taylor said "and to be clear, I'm not lesbian"

"Then what do you wanted to talk about"

"Why do you were in that party?"

"I was dating a football player"

"And why were you with us?"

"I'm-" Faith said "Taylor can I trust you?"

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone"

"I've dated Cindy" Faith said "I was cheating Jamie with Cindy"

"Since when?"

"I started dating Cindy two weeks after we met and that was the first week of classes, I've been dating Jamie a month ago" Faith said "you are the first to know, we decided to maintain it in secret, and it's okay for me, but in that party I was with Jamie and he wanted to have sex, I didn't, but I agreed so he won't discover the truth" Faith started to cry "when we finished I felt so guilty so I started to drink, you were talking with Valerie and Aubrey, you were clearly drunk, Cindy came to talk to me and she said she can make me feel better, but only if I want, I agreed because I really wanted to do it and I suggest that'll be more fun if we were more, and Cindy said that Valerie would do the perfect job, when she went for her Aubrey wanted to do it too and they convince you to do it"

"Why are you crying?"

"When I was with Jamie, it was my first time" Faith said "I never wanted my first time to be like that"

"But you can forget"

"But what if I'm pregnant?" Faith said "I won't forget"

"You are not pregnant, Faith, it's really weird when that happens"

"We didn't use condom"

"Oh!" Taylor said and hugged her "I promise everything it's gonna be okay"

"I'm scared Taylor" Faith said "I don't what I'm gonna do if I'm pregnant"

"It'll be okay sweetie" Taylor said and Faith cried even more.

* * *

**I know it's been a long time... Sorry ):**

**I hope you liked it (:**

**REVIEW! ;D**


End file.
